<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pip and her Papa by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476583">Pip and her Papa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pip [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, If I can make a house have a table and a door and cook food, If future you doesn't come to stop you how bad could it be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments I guess of fluff, because leafdad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pip [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>She used her knowledge to aid in Nuzleaf's plans when under control. So yes Pip is used for information. But she didn't care, she had shown no concern for other pokemon. And is awkwardly distant towards Pokemon after this. She gets annoyed at them saying she was manipulated into helping when she made the decision to help.</p><p>Also her moveset, she learned these moves as a desperate measure. </p><p>Hydro Pump<br/>Drill Peck<br/>Scald<br/>Ice Beam</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a really short thing about Pip being forced to go to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pip grumps, repositing her flippers on the table for almost the tenth time. "Papa, I don't want to go to school today."</p>
<p>It was surprising to hear someone who liked school, saying they didn't want to go.</p>
<p>"Are ya sick?"</p>
<p>Pip's silent for five seconds. "No, I just don't want to be with my annoying classmates."</p>
<p>"That so? Well, I reckon you could just skip school and stay home all day, like an adult."</p>
<p>For the next few seconds, it seemed like to be some staring contest.</p>
<p>Suddenly Pip looked less tired as her blue eyes widen. "Oh shoot, I forgot my friends wanted to learn some moves after school, I have to go now." She grabs her bag and rushes out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired by a comic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pip hates dungeons and the author struggles writing Nuzleaf.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pip blinks her eyes several times, but darkness is all she could see. She could not hear well at first but then realized someone has been asking her if she’s alright. </p><p>“I…think so? Nothing hurts.” She gets more frustrated the more she didn’t see light. “Where am I?” </p><p>“You’re in the nurse’s office.” A familiar voice answers. She recognized it as Leaf, one of her friends.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, there was a dungeon teamwork assignment…” Leaf’s sentence hung in the air.</p><p>“Well, what?”</p><p>“Storm said a Pokemon attacked you on the eyes.”</p><p>Now that Pip thought about it, she remembers a Pokemon rushing fast at her. She was too busy trying to not use Scald, she couldn’t decide what move to use. </p><p>“So we think you might be blinded.”</p><p>“What?!” Pip could not help freaking out, that’s why she only sees black?!</p><p>“Pip, calm down, it will only be for a short term.” An unfamiliar voice addressed her. “So we’re sending you home early.”</p><p>She sighs, pushing herself up so she could sit up. She just wanted to sleep until this nightmare was over. Pip lays back down and thinks she closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The next time she opened them, she could tell she was somewhere else. She must have fallen asleep. Pip pulls the cloth up so she could curl under it. </p><p>…</p><p>Oh, she must be in her room.</p><p>“Pip, you awake in there?”</p><p>The Piplup sighs before responding. “Unfortunately, yes.” She hears the door open and her Papa walking in.</p><p>He asked her if she was alright.</p><p>“I’m not in pain, so yes, I’m okay.”</p><p>Just <b>blind.</b> </p><p>“I’m never going into a dungeon again as long as I live, they’ll have to drag me in by my feathers.”</p><p>“Child, no one is gonna be draggin' you.”</p><p>“I wonder how else they’ll force me in then.” Pip huffs. “This is going on the list of why I hate Mystery Dungeons.” She pauses then squirms her way out of the blanket or tried since she got tangled up in it. Luckily her Papa was there to help her untangle herself. “Is skipping those assignments going to give me a bad grade?”</p><p>So very Pip like to worry more about her grades than her condition.</p><p>“I reckon you’ll have to find out for yourself when you get back there.”</p><p>Pip groans in response. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I write good content of PSMD?</p><p>No, I cannot.</p><p>What up, I'm Venus and I never learned how to write a character like Nuzdad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Pip got that green ribbon as a gift, excited didn't begin to explain it. She looked really happy over a simple bow. Pip ties it around her head though her flippers were a bit shaky. She usually likes pink things, but green looked so cute too. </p><p>Nuzleaf tried convincing himself something every day with simple words that should be simple to follow.</p><p>
  <em>Do not get attached, do not be attached.</em>
</p><p>But the thought process would be ruined by the hug, sparkling eyes. </p><p>"Thank you, no one has ever given me a gift before!" </p><p>Why would he give her a gift? If you asked him that, he honestly would not know how to answer that question. </p><p>Was it because it became brighter when she was happy rather than irritated? He didn't know.</p><p>And thinking about it would just hurt his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>